


Life is Wonderful

by Ephemeral_Dreamer



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Foe Yay, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Dreamer/pseuds/Ephemeral_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short story describing a stable if perhaps not exactly healthy relationship and what makes it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take any credit for this one as it was written entirely by sleep deprivation, my fingers (without consulting my head) and an obsession with TeruMoko

There is a thrill, a strange savage emotion that comes forth only during those times when I am fighting you, killing you, being killed by you.  
It is part joy, part terror, part ecstasy, part anger, part despair, part hope.  
It washes away everything else leaving nothing but you and me.  
It is an exquisite torture more intimate even then making love.  
I love it.  
No you could say that I am addicted to it.  
When your fire burns my flesh down to the bone turning my body into an agonized pile of dust.  
When one of my swords skewers your stomach opening your deepest parts before me before I crush your heart in my bare hand letting your lifeblood run down my fingers (how warm and delicious, how utterly beautiful it is).  
When your hand penetrates my ribcage burning me from the inside your flame, your being becoming a part of me.  
When my hand takes your pretty little throat grabbing and squeezing it between my fingers until I can steal your delicious last breath with a kiss.  
When you and I dance our endless dance of life and death of pain and ecstasy when together we die and resurrect again and again. Spilling our blood over and over.  
I have lost count of how often I have killed you and how often I have died by your hands.  
Before you my life was boredom, tedious an endless continuation of the same old songs nothing I did could excite me. You could say that though Immortal I was but a walking corpse.  
And then you arrived. Bringing me back to life.  
Fire and hatred, beautiful and obsessive, immortal and powerful.  
I still remember the wonderful exhilaration I felt when I first killed you only for you to revive.  
It was such a delicious taste I wouldn't have cared if it was poison.  
Ah if obsession can be love then truly I must love you.  
For there is nothing I love as much as killing you or being killed by you.


End file.
